1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a heating and cooling unit and a heating and cooling apparatus for adjusting the temperature of feed air to be fed and supplying air to the room inside.
2. Description of Related Art
A heating and cooling apparatus for carrying out comfortable heating and cooling by, for example, burying a heating and cooling unit provided with a radiation panel, in which a plurality of pipes for letting heating medium or cooling medium through are installed, in the ceiling and carrying out radiation heating or radiation cooling is in widespread use instead of a conventional heating and cooling apparatus (e.g., a multi air conditioner or a fan coil unit) for blowing cold air or warm air directly to the room inside.
For example, disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is a ceiling heating-cooling radiation panel comprising: a pipe support part, which is formed to be integrated with a radiation panel body and in which a pipe for letting temperature medium through can be fitted from the thickness direction of the radiation panel body; and a pipe screw member, which is engaged with the pipe support part to fix the pipe for letting temperature medium through, whereby attachment of the pipe for letting temperature medium through can be facilitated and replacement of the pipe for letting temperature medium through can be carried out easily even after installation thereof. (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H7-19533 (1995)).